Love, I'm not your daddy!
by chibisrule943
Summary: Love lasts forever but can it sustain even if it's love between an adult and a child. Itachi's tries to figure out how to do deal with his love Naruto who apparently now is 2... brought to you by an author on crack lol.... I didn't plan this....
1. Prologue

Yo people it's yc and I'm finally back!! I got back a few days ago, Thursday to be exact though.. Im still wondering what do to, but I think I find something to entertain me later before school starts…

Itachi: right…well til then just make this story….

y:…fine…This was made during the trip… I was just so bored and I put it up in DA first…so I'm putting it in as well even if it may suck.

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto….and I never will…why?!**

**Pairings: Itanaru!!**

**Summary: Love lasts forever but can it sustain even if it's love between an adult and a child. Itachi's tries to figure out how to do deal with his love Naruto who apparently now is 2...**

**Warning: This is yaoi so If you absolutely hate the stuff go away then!!...or just don't flame it if yaoi's your problem….but then again it doesn't contain any lemons yet…..**

y:….yeah I'm still thinking about where to add a lemon……the story is just a hard concept to do if you want lemons..

Itachi:…right well enjoy

'**love…I'm not your daddy!'**

**chapter 1: Prologue**

The sunlight hits the room unrelentlesly as it soon the fills it entirely of light...Waking up a raven-head on the bed who yawns slightly, turning towards the bump next to him.

''Naruto-kun...it's time to wake up..'' whispered the man known as Itachi Uchiha, The once known Uchiha who was soon kicked out after his parents discovered he was in fact gay...scaring his beloved fan girls away, like he cared though. The bump shuffled around under the bed sheets making a cooing noise. Itachi blinked and chuckled.

''Now Naruto-kun...quit the cuteness...it's time to get up'' said Itachi only to receive a small giggle, blinking, Itachi grabbed the sheets and pulled them off to reveal a small blond haired child that giggled a little more as Itachi stared with wide eyes.

This just couldn't be happening...no it just couldn't!! since when did he and Naruto...get this...this baby?! He knew that hair, those pure blue eyes...it was his Naruto-kun!!

'Naruto...'' Itachi said chuckling a bit, ''quit the Genjutsu... turn back to normal now!!'' The child just tilted his head and started to clap.

''DADDY!!'' the little Naruto cried out waving his arms in the air asking for his father figure to cradle him.

''...Naruto-kun...I AM NOT YOUR FATHER!! I'm your love!!'' Itachi yelled out...making Naruto blink and sniffle.'' Your father died!...I'm your boyfriend.''

The little Naruto soon had tears fall down his face has he started to kick around frustratively, ''NO!! MEANIE KILLED DADDY!!''

Itachi sighed...this was going to be a long week or maybe more depending on how long this would last.

**YC ON CRACK, YC ON CRACK, YC ON CRACK…..why!?**

y:…lol what a nice break line… yay!!

Itachi: your defiantly on something….maybe the pocky!!

y:….what?? I only had 3 of the 5 boxes I bought after I got back

Itachi:………

Y:…anyway…review and that reminds me….seeing as it's still a long time til school coughAug18cough…I'll be doing my best at updating stories for your guys so check out your mail box on a weekly basis… so again please review your comments on my crack nut of a story lol

_chow for now, YC_


	2. Baby Days

1**An: **Yo everyone, It's chibisrule943. I've been having a busy few weeks, including a 15th b-day celebration for myself, cake in my face and honestly a lot of Drama. My internet's Semi-back, sadly my laptop isn't T~T. I'd like to thank you guys for the support on my fics, you know the whole favs/alerts and those who have me listed as their favorite Author. Makes me so proud.

Hope you enjoy the chapter. Ps: if the format sucks, well the way it's made. =.= it's because I'm on the desktop.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Naruto.

**Pairing: **Itanaru

**Warning:** Perviness -on ita's part, maybe Kisa's too ^^U- Pedophile, Yaoi, and crack XD

From now on, Break lines are a special quote of mine, like this:

_**Love begins with a rose, then with marriage, and then in the end hatred fills the air as the rose wilts away.**_

"Love, I'm not your daddy!"

Chapter 1: Baby days

Itachi held his Naruto close to him, cradling the young screaming baby-lover of his. Rocking the young fluff in his arms, Naruto blinked. Yawning he cuddled in his "daddy" as he stopped crying, falling asleep in his arms. Itachi sighed, crossing "Calm a crying baby" from his list of things to do from his list. Slowly laying the sleeping baby on the satin sheets, he proceeded with phase two: Panic.

"God, god, God!" The Uchiha twined his fingers into his loose raven locks, tugging on the ends, he couldn't help himself, and he had to panic. No one in their rightful mind would be calm in his situation. "How could Naruto turn into a baby, was it the sex?!" That he doubted, there was no way sex could have such an outcome as they've done it before countless times in fact.

During Itachi's "Freak-out", he was unable to realize sapphire eyes that had woken up, only to stare at him in amusement. His yelling had woken baby Naru from his light slumber. The baby couldn't help but think it was amusing to see his "daddy" like this. Being a baby, he had no recollection that this was his lover.

Itachi had only one thought cross his mind: What now? He was slightly out of his panicking phase to remember he had a bigger problem in hand. His boyfriend was now a baby, and had seconds ago called him "daddy", he had to admit it aroused him for some odd reason. He was very weird man after all; he had told himself that countless times before he told his parents of his sexuality. Looking down at the slight bulge in his pants, wow he was getting hard at the thought of just that simple word.

The Uchiha pouted to himself as he realized that he would have to get rid of his "Problem", this time without his little Uke to accompany him. All the while trapped in that daze, Itachi didn't see the blond crawling away from him and out the door. Itachi would most likely be a bad dad if they were ever to have a baby or adopt. His thoughts wandered to the distaste of having to defile himself, he couldn't wait until Naruto was back to normal.

Itachi, out of his daze, smiled to himself, his hand falling to the side. It slowly caressed a face, he blinked. He could make something out, but it didn't feel like skin. Did Naruto turn hairy? Looking down his eye twitched, glaring at the _thing _he had touched, the _thing _he was thinking about kissing merely seconds ago. _Foxy... _

Naruto pet fox plush.

A few years ago he had won the plush for Naruto on their first date. The fox for some reason overjoyed Naruto, who in Itachi's opinion came up with the very unoriginal name "Foxy". He couldn't help but think that was the cutest thing about Naruto. Oh yeah, he had forgot, wincing slightly. That wasn't making his "problem" go away. Nevertheless, he would find Naruto then fix himself. Maybe the blonde was playing hide-and-seek?

"Naruto, Naruto-kun, where are you??" He hissed a bit, deciding to forget about his arousal til Naruto was found. He decided in his mind one thing: Once Naruto was normal, there would be hell to pay, and the revenge was getting pounded so hard, it would be impossible to sit down. He smirked, he rather liked that thought.

-2 hours later-

The apartment was in shambles, couches destroyed in their wake, a window cracked right in the middle and food all over. It only could get worse. The phone rang, the Uchiha soon answering with several already cooked Ramen cups in hand. After all, Naruto could never resist Ramen. He laid his Ramen trap on the ground.

"Hello?" he heard a familiar chuckle and instantly knew who it was, "Hello Kisame..."

"Yo, Itachi-San, how are you and Naru-" he couldn't continue any further as Itachi beat him to it, telling the shark everything.

"We had sex, and now Naruto's a baby and I can't find him?!" He took a deep breath, done with his little tale. Kisame blinked then sighed, the Uchiha was very odd. Kisame answered boredly, acting as if it's normal to turn your boyfriend into your son.

"Did you check the Bathroom?" Itachi's eye twitched.

"He's not a dog Kisame, and wait, no I didn't!!" He dropped the phone and ran in a random direction. Kisame heard nothing after that, just random static. He decided after a minute of silence that Itachi had left.

"God I need a break from....Sasori, give me back my giant Sushi, I mean giant hot hooker?!" a thud was heard and then a few screams and sobbing.

"Kisame, what the fucks your problem?!" Yelled Sasori, glaring at the shark.

"My problem? Deidara's the one Fucking crying," Kisame mumbled.

"The hooker...You...You bastards killed her!" Deidara continued to cry over the fallen sushi.

" It's my fucking giant piece of sushi!" Yelled Kisame, Sasori glared daggers at Kisame who sweat-dropped then sighed.

'_Why me?" _thought Kisame.

"**Don't forget to tell someone at home, you love them!" ~**_** quote by my Geo**_**graphy teacher Mr. Kenna **

Itachi opened the bathroom door, sighing in relief. There was his Naru, sleeping legs curled up in the sink. He couldn't picture a sight much cuter than this. If only he had a camera to cherish the moment. His groin ached, wincing slightly he remembered his "problem". He smirked, Naruto definantly wouldn't notice him fix himself or care.

Standing in front of the toilet, his hand slipped beneath the fabric of his pants, to the prize under his boxers. He slowly caressed the aching piece of flesh. Hissing lightly, he gripped the balls tightly, as he pumped his erect dick, moaning lightly as he jacked himself off.

"Mm, Naruto"

**Roses: they are the sign of Passion and strength, like in a relationship? You have to be strong to overcome the pain it may cause **-figured this quote out yesterday while walking to gym ^^-

Mm. What a perfect day to update a fic. It's perfect since it shows a little fluff/romance and also crack as well. Hope I made your Valentines day sweet. Any questions or comments please feel free to comment, good or bad?

_Chow for Now, Yc _


End file.
